Perplexity
by LithiumFuufy
Summary: The rat has feelings for the girl... but the girl has fooled herself into thinking she loves the cat... how perplexing?" Yuki x OC and a whole mess of other pairings. Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1: Greetings

Well, Fuufy's back for another story

Well, Fuufy's back for another story! I'm really hoping to see some of the readers from _Realization _here with my new story. I'm playing the same game though, only with more Yaoi and hardcore guy on guy action. I also think I'm gonna experiment with some Yuri pairings! Aren't you exited? I'm gonna be doing a whole bunch implied pairings, as well as one-sided pairings. All in all, this is gonna be a mess of strange, (and loveable in my opinion) pairings. I'll mostly be following the anime when it comes to characters, because I need Akito to be a guy for this one… sorry.

Main pairings: Yuki x OC, one-sided Akito x Yuki, and **very little **one sided Akito x OC. And, to _my _delight, I'm still gonna use a lil bit of implied Shigure x Akito. I'm also contemplating throwing in some Kyo x Uo, Haru x Momi, and (drum roll please) Hana x Tohru! Some of these pairings might change later on, though…

Warnings: Well, I'm using the Akito x Yuki pairing… what kind of warnings can I give you? Forced Yaoi lemony scented scenes? But, honestly, would you want it any other way? Oh, yeah, I have to mention the language and such. Yeah… I'ma swear… a bunch.

Disclaimer: I dun own any of this stuff. If I did, I can almost ensure you that you'd see WAY more Akito x Yuki as well as more implied Yuki x Kyo and vise versa…

Shall we go then?

* * *

Perplexity

By: LithiumFuufy

Chapter 1: Greetings

_The girl leaned heavily against the wall, her breath escaping her. She couldn't remember how long she had been running. Too long._

_The footsteps behind her were getting louder. She tried as hard as she could to move, but it was futile. There was a stinging pain in her ankle, and small, shifting feeling in her chest that made it painful to breath. She slid down the wall of the alleyway; the rain heavily beating down on her head. Her cherry-colored hair clung to her face, masking the freely falling tears sliding down her cheeks. _

_'**This is it…' **she thought to herself, hugging her arms to stop her trembling. **'They're gonna get me…'**_

_A quiet whimper escaped her as the footsteps drew closer and closer. She closed her eyes tightly, covering her ears. "Please go away… Please, please go away…"_

_She shook violently as the steps came to a stop in front of her. "P-Please… I didn't do anything!" she pleaded with the figures that stood in front of her._

_A hand roughly grabbed her shoulder, causing her to let out a quiet squeak. He slammed her into the wall behind her, pinning her there. The figure, which wore black suit and hat that cast a shadow over his face, held a switch- blade to her neck, talking in what sounded like gibberish._

_She closed her hazel eyes tightly, staying deathly silent as the figure spoke to her in a threatening tone. She only opened her eyes upon falling to the ground with a gentle thud. She looked around frantically, fearing only the worst._

_Her hazel eyes fell on the unconscious bodies of the figures in the black suits. She let out a small gasp, a huge wave of relief spreading through her._

_"Can you stand?" a boy in front of her said, his voice echoing lightly._

_Hazel eyes brown as she looked up. Red hair, barely matching her own, rest atop a handsome looking face. He had his hand extended to her as he looked down at her with a serious expression._

_She gladly took the hand, smiling weakly as he helped her up. She slowly rose to her feet, one hand gently rubbing her head. She felt dizzy, and the pain in her ankle and chest was almost unbearable. She let out a quiet whimper as the spinning in her head begun to make her feel woozy._

_She wavered on her feet a bit before suddenly falling forward. The orange haired boy stumbled to catch her._

_The last thing she remembered as a puff of smoke._

* * *

Kazuki sat up in her bed, a small smile on her face. She had been having that dream at least once a week for months now, and she wasn't sure what it meant.

For weeks that dream had been all she thought about. If it had happened to her in the past, she would've remembered. Maybe it was a dream of the future.

'Pft, like that would happen…' She told herself over and over.

The more she thought about it, the more she wished she could meet the man in her dream. He was handsome brave. But more than anything else, he saved her.

In her dream of course.

* * *

Yuki let out a quiet groan as he sat up in his bed. He ran a hand through his deep silver hair, his other hand rubbing his eye. He dreaded having to get up so early. And the fact that he woke up in the same house as Shigure and Kyo day after day just disheartened him more.

Lately, the only thing that had been keeping Yuki's spirits up was Tohru. But then again, she could make anyone smile.

The rat-boy let out a quiet sigh as he pulled himself from his tangled covers. It was raining outside, as it had been for days now. It didn't bother him much; he didn't really mind the rain. Most people dreaded it. Rain always made everything look so gloomy, and it always found a way to ruin someone's plans.

But that's not how Yuki looked at it. He knew that without rain, the entire earth would slowly wither away.

And plus, as much as he hated to admit it, Yuki liked rainbows.

* * *

Kazuki smiled faintly, using a towel to dry her hair after getting out of the shower. She returned to her room and turned on her stereo.

The girl let out a quiet sigh as she took a seat in front of her vanity and began to brush her hair.

Her mind kept replaying the final moments of her dream over and over again. It had seemed so real this time, more real than the other dreams. She had felt the sharp pain in her ankle, and she had smelled the musty scent of the alleyway in the rain. It all felt too real to have been a dream.

Kazuki shook her head a bit. 'Now isn't the best time to think about all that… I have so much to do…' She thought to herself as she fixed her hair back with a headband.

It was mid summer; the weather was perfect. She had been planning on making some cookies to take to her neighbors. Thinking back on it, she realized exactly how girly that sounded, but it was for a good cause.

Kazuki lived in a decent sized apartment right down the street from the ever so popular Sohma family.

The compound, from the outside, looked almost abandoned. The bare trees just barely visible from over the wall accompanied with the eerie silence that befell the street surrounding the compound made for an all out creepy feeling when passing the main house.

It didn't bother the girl much though, for as long as she could remember, she enjoyed haunted houses. She loved the paranormal and almost always had a scary story on her mind.

Kazuki let out a content sigh as she rummaged through the cupboards for the ingredients she needed.

* * *

"Oh! Good morning, Yuki!" Shigure said with his usual grin as Yuki lazily took his seat at the table. The rat-boy paid no attention as he promptly rested his head in his arms.

It was a usual day in the house. Tohru off making breakfast, Kyo sitting across from Yuki with his normal scowl, and Shigure seated to the right of Yuki with a content smile on his face as he read the paper.

A fantastic scent drifted into the dining room that made Yuki smile faintly. Tohru walked in balancing 4 dishes in her arms. "O-Oh my! I didn't expect you all to be waiting for me!" she panicked slightly, gently setting the plates down.

"It's ok, Tohru. We're just glad to have a nice breakfast every once in a while." Shigure smiled gratefully up at Tohru as she sat down.

Yuki's smile grew. "Good morning, Miss Honda." He said cheerily.

The girl smiled at him. "Good morning, Yuki, Kyo, Shigure!" she replied, taking her seat as well.

Everything felt so… usual. Yuki had grown so used to this routine that it almost seemed boring.

* * *

Kazuki hummed to herself silently as she walked down the street, cookies in hand. She stopped once she reached the gate to the Sohma main house and sighed. It was rather intimidating, looking up at the gate, not knowing whether to knock or run away.

She stood there for a few moments, marveling over the view of the house from just the outside when a voice came from atop the wall.

"Hi!"

Kazuki's head jerked in the direction of the voice, her eyes falling on a small (girlish looking) boy. "H-Hello…" she replied timidly, with a small smile on her face. "Would you happen to be one of the Sohma family?"

The boy nodded, flashing a cheery smile down at her. "Yup."

Kazuki's smile grew. "Um… I'm your new neighbor… and I brought some cookies…" she admitted to herself that it sounded a little weird. Showing up out of nowhere with cookies in her hands.

The boy's yellowish eyes widened in delight as he hopped over the wall. "Really?" he grabbed the girl's free hand and began to lead her to one of the medium sized houses. "My names Momiji! What's yours?"

The read head was slightly astounded by the boy's energy levels. "M-My name is Kazuki Akane…" she smiled a bit. "But you can call me Fuufy."

The blonde boy tilted his head to the side. "Fuufy?"

Kazuki nodded. "It's a nickname of mine." She said with a smile.

Momiji thought for a few moments. "Ok, Fuufy!" he stopped at the door to one of the houses. "I wanna introduce you to Ha'ri!" he exclaimed, opening the door.

A professional looking man, sitting in a brownish wheely chair looked up at the sudden commotion.

"Ha'ri! Our new neighbor brought us cookies!" the boy bounced over to the man, smiling widely.

His auburn hair hung in one eye, his skin a fair peachy color. He wore a look of surprise as the girl bowed politely.

Momiji smiled, pulling the man out of his seat. "This is Hatori Sohma! He's my… my… Ha'ri… how are we related again?"

The man practically ignored Momiji, his eyes locked on the girl before him.

Kazuki smiled. "My name is Kazuki Akane… I'm your new neighbor…" she held the plate of cookies out to him. "These are you… and the other people who live here…"

Hatori looked down at her for a few moments before snapping back into reality. "T-Thank you…"He graciously took the plate, handing it off to Momiji. The boy, in return, crinkled his nose at the man's sudden loss of conviction. "Momiji, go set that down in the kitchen."

"Ok, Ha'ri…" Momiji trailed off as he skipped into the kitchen.

The man looked at Kazuki for a few moments 'This can't be…' he thought to himself as he examined her again.

Kazuki felt a bit uncomfortable, the silence sending shivers up and down her spine. "I-It's nice to meet you, Hatori-san…" she smiled half heartedly, his serious look making her nervous.

Hatori shook his head a bit. "Like wise, Miss Akane…"

"No, no! Please… call me Kazuki… or Fuufy…" she smiled up at Hatori, who in return furrowed his brows at the strange name.

A muffled jingling noise came from the girl's pocket. She jumped slightly. "Oh crap…" she said, reaching into her pocket to look at her cell phone. "I'm afraid I have to go…" She bowed quickly before darting off in the direction of the gates.

Hatori sat back down, his mind racing. He gently rubbed his temples, trying to sort out his thoughts.

Momiji bounced back into the room, looking around. "Ha'ri! Where did Fuufy go?" he asked curiously. "You didn't scare her away, did you?"

The brown haired man shook his head a bit. "N-no, Momiji…" he sighed, standing up. "I have to go meet Shigure… Come on, Momiji." He said calmly, grabbing his coat.

* * *

Well, what did you think? First chapter and all… I don't think it's as good as it coulda been… it definitely is long, though… Warn me of OOCness… Also, if you have a question, feel free to ask… for all you know, I might be handing out spoilers .

Now, Fuu LURVES the comments… so what are you waiting for?


	2. Chapter 2: Shameless

Well, so far I'm getting some good feedback on my last chapter… So I hope this chappie will be just as good

Well, so far I'm getting some good feedback on my last chapter… So I hope this chappie will be just as good .

NOTE: You guys know how in Fruits Basket there are often two characters saying the same thing in unison? Well, for the record, those moments will be written in **bold**.

* * *

Perplexity

By: LithiumFuufy

Chapter 2: Shameless

"A broken ankle, 3 broken ribs, and a cracked sternum…" Hatori trailed off, flipping through the diagnosis. "I wonder how someone her age could've gotten such injuries…"

_Shigure gave a quiet sigh. "Well… she was being chased when Kyo and I found her."_

_Hatori rubbed his temples a bit. "I wonder why…"_

_Both men looked down at the quivering girl and frowned. She was still out cold, curled into a tight ball on the hospital bed._

"_Poor thing…" Shigure said quietly. "She's terrified."_

_Hatori nodded in agreement. "It looks like she was abused… I can't think of any other cause for such sever injuries._

_Shigure's frown deepened. "For the brief couple of minutes she was awake before you got here, she couldn't stop crying…"_

_Hatori's expression darkened. "I could…" he began, casting his gaze down toward the papers in his lap... _

_The dark haired man perked his head up. "Ha'ri…?"_

"_I could erase her memory." He looked up at Shigure, somehow kept a straight face. "I checked her records… Bother her parents are dead, and her little brother in the custody of her aunt and uncle…" _

_Shigure thought for a few moments. "And what about the relatives?"_

_Hatori ran a hand through his hair. "We could say it was amnesia…"_

_There was a short silence, followed by yet another heavy sigh. "I suppose that it's up to you, Hatori. Though, I see why…"_

_The other man nodded slightly as he stood up and made his way to the side of the girl's bed._

"_I only hope it helps…"_

* * *

"Ha'ri, what are you doing here?" Shigure asked, a surprised look playing his face.

Hatori gave a calm sigh as he sat across the table from his relative. "Remember, about 6 years ago, when you brought that girl to me…"

Shigure blinked a few times before calmly taking a sip of his tea. "Why, of course I do, Hatori… why?"

The man ran his finger over the rim of his own cup. "Apparently, she's come back to town…"

Shigure's eyes widened a bit. "And what makes you say that, might I ask?"

"She came to visit the Sohma house today… Apparently she moved into the house down the street…" Hatori gently set the plate of cookies down on the table. "She brought cookies."

The other man let out a quiet chuckle. "How sweet of her. Aren't you supposed to be the one giving her house warming gifts, Ha'ri?"

Hatori let out a frustrated sigh. "I _do _hope you understand why I'm so worried, Shigure."

"Of course… You're worried that whoever it was that got to her the first time might try again…" Shigure said, taking another sip of his tea.

Ha'ri reached into his pocket, pulling out his pack of cigarettes. "You don't think it's any of our business, do you?" he asked as he lit the cigarette.

Shigure shook his head. "No, it's not that… well, that's part of it. The other part is just me silently musing over your sudden worry over a girl you hardly know…" he replied with a smile.

Hatori took a long drag of his cigarette. "You can't take anything seriously, can you?"

The other man's smile grew. "I can, I just choose not to."

* * *

"Waaa! Kyo's picking on me!" The blonde boy cried as Kyo dug his knuckles into the sides of his head.

Yuki let out an exasperated sigh. "Kyo… leave Momiji alone…"

"Why the hell should I? The brat never shuts up!" The orange haired boy growled angrily, crinkling his nose.

After managing to get away, Momiji continued his childish rant. "Kyo's only mad 'cause he knows that I know that he's got the hots for Tohru!"

"Will you shut up!" Kyo reached for the boy again.

Yuki chuckled to himself quietly. It was beginning to be rather obvious that Kyo had a crush on Miss Honda… Well, it was to everyone except her. But then again, Tohru could be a bit oblivious to such things.

The silver haired boy quietly listened in on the other's conversation, silently slipping the pages in his book to make it seem as if his mind was elsewhere.

"Kyo… it doesn't sound like you're denying anything." Yuki added after a few minutes.

All went quiet as a light blush tinted the orange haired boy's cheeks. "W-What do you know, rat boy?!"

Yuki smiled, ignoring Kyo. "Momiji, would you like to come with me to pick up Tohru from her work? She's coming home early today."

"Oh! That sounds like fun!" Momiji exclaimed, hopping from his spot near Kyo to Yuki's side.

* * *

Kazuki rushed down the sidewalk, cursing to herself. "I can't believe I'm going to be late for work!" She looked at her watch: _1:55 PM._ "Damnit!"

The girl rounded the corner quickly, closing her eyes for a brief second. Before she knew it, she had collided with another person on the sidewalk with enough momentum to knock them both over.

"I'm so sorry!" the other person exclaimed, quickly standing to her feet.

Kazuki looked up. "No, no…" she stood up and brushed herself off. "It's my fault, I wasn't watching where I was going…" she looked at the person for a few moments and smiled. The girl was with two other people, one, slightly taller, boy with silver hair and one, shorter blonde boy.

"Fuufy!"

"**Fuufy?"** the other two asked in unison.

Kazuki perked her head up, looking at the boy. "Momiji?"

The boy leaps at her, throwing himself into a flying hug. He only got about a foot before the other boy quickly grabbed his collar and pulled him back.

"Kazuki, what are you doing here?" Momiji asked, leaning up on the pads of his feet.

The girl smiled a bit. "I was on my way to work…"

"Momiji, do you know her?" the other boy asked quietly.

Momiji smiled, turning around. "Yuki, Tohru… this is Kazuki Akane! She just moved in down the street from the main house…" He turned back towards Kazuki. "Kazuki, this is my cousin, Yuki, and his friend Tohru."

Yuki smiled bowing slightly to the girl. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Akane." He said calmly.

"Yes, it's very nice to meet a friend of Momiji's!" Tohru said, a warm smile playing her face.

Kazuki smiled, a light blush coming to her cheeks. "There's no need for you guys to be so polite to me… But it's nice to meet you both too."

"Where do you work, Fuufy?" Momiji asked, a childish, yet curious look on his face.

The girl fidgeted a bit. "I work part time at a design place…"

Tohru gasped. "You're a designer? What do you design?"

Kazuki blushed deeper shade of pink. "I help some of the cloths designers in the area… But it's nothing important…"She looked down at her watch again. _'Two o'clock?' _"Oh my god… I have to go… I'm late…" she said in a slightly distressed tone.

"Bye Fuufy!" Momiji waved in unison with Tohru and Yuki as the girl rushed off.

* * *

"Let me ask you something, Ha'ri." Shigure said as he poured two more cups of tea for him and Hatori.

The other man raised an eyebrow. "Certainly."

Shigure closed his eyes. "Even if… _those people_, whoever they may be, go after that girl again, would we be able to help her?"

Hatori looked down, letting out a heavy sigh. "I don't know…"

The cheery man chuckled a bit. "It's so refreshing to see you concerned about someone else, Ha'ri! You're normally so cold towards others... Well, me and Aya at least… " He sang.

Hatori let out another sigh, blowing some of the hair out of his eye. "That's only because you both drive me insane." He replied flatly.

"Oh Ha'ri! You hurt me so!" Shigure said, striking a dramatic pose.

The other man twirled his, rather cold, tea. "Then why did you constantly call me?"

"What the hell is that idiot rambling about now?" Kyo asked as he made his way into the dining room.

Shigure smiled up at the boy. "Oh, Kyo… Remember that girl you saved six years or so ago? Apparently she's back in town… She's Ha'ri's new neighbor."

"Shigure…" Hatori sighed, realizing that it was all hopeless at that point.

Kyo paused for a few seconds to look at Shigure. "Yeah… why would I care? Hatori erased her memory right? She won't remember me anyway…" he said in an apathetic tone.

Shigure crinkled his nose a bit. "That reminds me." He turned his attention back to Hatori, who was lighting another cigarette. "Ha'ri… is it at all possible for someone who's had their memory erased by a member of the Sohma family to somehow regain their memory?"

Hatori blinked a few times. "Well, I suppose it's possible… but highly unlikely. I can't be certain though… that would be something to look for in the Sohma family history…" he took a drag of the cigarette before exhaling. "But I'd estimate it at about a one in one thousand chance of someone regaining their memories…"

The other man smiled. "What kind of people do you think would be most likely to regain their memory?"

He eyed Shigure suspiciously. "Well, I suppose people who didn't want their memory erased in the first place… Or ones that were around people from their past frequently." He thought for a few moments. "Like Momiji's mother, for example. Momiji is at his father's workplace a lot, and his mother is there all the time." Hatori narrowed his eyes at the other man. "Why do you ask?"

Shigure smiled a bit. "Well, that girl is probably going to be going to the same high school as Kyo, so I figured there was a possibility that she could regain her memory. And that would pose somewhat of a problem for us all… seeing how I failed to tell Akito about her…"

"You didn't tell Akito?" Hatori asked, gripping his cup tighter.

The lighthearted man let out a nervous laugh. "What did you expect me to do? The poor thing was already traumatized… she didn't need the drama that Akito would've caused if he found out that she saw Kyo in his cat form…"

"She saw Kyo in his cat form? Apparently there are some holes in the story you told me, Shigure." Hatori said in a rather annoyed tone.

Kyo sat down at the table, a bowl of chips in his hands. "He's just figuring out the chances of him having to cover his ass if Akito found out." The boy said flatly, waving his hand flimsily. "He was also probably thinking about who he would take down with him." He looked over at Hatori. "More than likely it'll be you, Hatori. 'Cause he knows that I would kick his ass."

Hatori sighed, looking over at Shigure. "You're shameless."

Shigure, in turn, chuckled and rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Well, at least I know that Akito has a soft spot for me…" he thought out loud.

* * *

Well, what do you think? I know the first chapter was longer… **way** longer… Ok... maybe about 200 words or so...

Anyway… don't forget to tell me what you guys think! Fuufy loves reviews!

Also, I need your opinions on something. Should Akito be a girl or a boy? I need to know because I'm going to be referencing … _it_ soon in the story… I avoided making gender evident in this chapter… **sigh**


	3. Chapter 3: Normality

Ok… I've made a decision

Ok… I've made a decision. Akito will be a girl!

I've been reading some of the manga chapters and… I just can't have it any other way!

Now, I also have to tell you guys that I'm having a bit of a writer's crisis. I'm having some ideas for my story that'll involve me starting over… So there is a strong likelihood that I'll be putting this story on Hiatus after this chapter. But you guys can expect me to have the first chapter of the other story out soon .

* * *

Perplexity

By: LithiumFuufy

Chapter 3: Normality

Kazuki leaned back in her chair, resting her feet on her desk. She stared down at the blank piece of paper in front of her, racking her mind for a single thread of creativity.

"Nothing." She sighed, setting her pencil down next to the paper. "Damnit…"

Kazuki's boss, Aiko, smiled warmly at her. "Kazuki-chan, you should go home, it's late. You've already helped me finish two projects today."

The girl shook her head. "It's only seven o'clock, I can stay for a little bit longer, Miss Aiko."

Aiko chuckled a bit. "Kazuki, you've been here since ten after two." She brought a finger up to her lower lip. "Speaking of which, why were you late?"

Kazuki crinkled her nose a bit. "Well… I was late leaving my new neighbors house… I took them some cookies. And then I ran into some acquaintances on my way here…"

The older women nodded some, her bleach blonde hair bobbing with her head. "Where are you living now?"

"Um… Somewhere near the Sohma main house…" she trailed off, tucking some of her cherry-colored hair behind her ear.

Aiko raised a brow, twirling around in her chair. "The Sohma main house? Hmm… classy." She mused.

"Classy?" Kazuki shrugged. "I dunno… my aunt and uncle picked the apartment out for me."

The women smiled more. "Kazuki, go home. I don't want you walking home in the dark. You don't know what kind of freaks are out there."

Kazuki spun around in her chair, letting out a quiet groan. "Ok, ok… I'll leave…" she said, turning to gather her things. "Jeez… how eager are you to get rid of me?"

* * *

"Mommy? Daddy?" The girl asked, cautiously walking down the hallway. She peeked into each room as she made her way to the living room, silently praying that her parents would be in each room that she past.

_There was a rather loud thud that came from the living room that caused the girl to jump. She gathered up all the courage she could and continued her walk down the hallway, stopping in the doorway of the living room. _

_Her eyes widened as they fell on the sight before her. Blood dripped off the sides of the couch into a puddle on the floor. Her mother laid on the couch, one arm falling over the side. Her cloths were soaked with blood, and her blue eyes were wide open. _

_The girl's eyes drifted over to her father, he was sprawled out face down on the floor on the other side of the coffee table; blood had begun to pool under and around him. _

_The girl stumbled back, tears welling up in her citrus colored eyes. "M-mommy? D-daddy?" her voice came out in a stutter as her legs began to shake. _

_Voices coming from the next room over cause her to perk her head up. Two figures rounded the corner and immediately started talking to the girl. They were tall and clad in black; their faces were blurry, and she couldn't understand what they were saying. Their words came out as gibberish to her, and she couldn't understand why. _

_One of the figures grabbed for her, grasping her shoulder roughly. The girl let out a squeak before beginning her struggle. "No! Let me go!" she gave a futile attempt to pull away from the man. _

_Her jade eyes widened as she watched the other figure pull out a bloodied blade. She panicked, struggling more vigorously. The man holding her tightened his grip, causing her to yelp. _

_Her mind was racing, trying to figure out a way to escape. In an act of desperation, she bit down into the figure's arm, causing him to yelp in pain. He screamed something at her and threw into the wall. _

_The girl whimpered quietly, slowly lifting herself from the ground. She winces as a stinging pain radiated from her ribs. She looked up at the man who was currently recovering from the bite mark she had left in his arm. She tasted blood on her teeth and concluded that she had broken the skin on his arm. _

_She looked around frantically; spotting that the back door was open. She took no time to think about it before darting in that direction._

* * *

"Come on, Momiji, let's go home." Hatori said in a rather exhausted tone.

Momiji giggled childishly. "Aww… Is Ha'ri sleepy?" Shigure chuckled quietly, a small smile on his face.

Hatori sighed. "Something like that." He said, pulling on his coat. "It's getting late, Momiji."

The boy nodded. "Let me go say goodbye to Tohru first!" he exclaimed rushing into the other room.

Shigure flashed an innocent smile. "Hatori… Could you do me a favor and… _not _tell Akito about our conversation?"

Hatori gave an exasperated sigh. "I won't tell him… I'll just hope the guilt eats at you."

"Oh, Ha'ri… you're so funny!" the man chuckled.

The man turned to Shigure. "No, you're just shameless."

* * *

Yuki leaned lightly against the wall behind his bed. He idly turned a page of the book he had situated in his lap. His mind wasn't as focused on the book as it was on the start of school in a week. Only now was he looking back and dreading his decision to be the student council president.

He smiled lightly, his mind weighing the good things to happen that year against the bad. _'Good: Momiji and Haru are starting high school… Bad: Momiji and Haru are starting high school…'_ Yuki sighed, closing the book and setting it on the table next to his bed. He laid down on his bed, closing his eyes.

'_Oh well… I might as well make the most of what's left of my summer…'_ he thought to himself before dozing off.

* * *

Yuki yawned as he walked down the steps, stretching some. He woke from his nap-esque experience and felt a bit hungry.

He perked his head up, spotting Tohru sitting on the back porch out of the corning of his eye. He would have said something to her if not for the fact that she was situated happily next to Kyo, who was reclining with his arms tucked behind his head.

The rat boy watched them silently, not caring to listen to their conversation, but also not wanting to disturb them.

Tohru wore her normal smile, and Kyo his normal scowl. It almost made Yuki laugh. The boy would admit that it was cute, but at the same time it made him wish he knew bother Tohru and Kyo better.

"Hey, Rat-boy. What're you doin' just standing there?" Kyo snapped.

Yuki blinked a few times. "I… I came down to get something to eat…" he replied timidly.

Kyo crinkled his nose. Tohru perked her head up. "Oh? Well… Here… I made these rice balls for Kyo and I, but we didn't finish them…" the girl smiled warmly. "Here… you can join us."

Yuki smiled in return. "Thank you, Miss Honda." He said cheerily, taking a seat on the other side of Tohru.

* * *

Hatori took a few moments to compose himself before quietly walking into the Sohma head's room. He politely kneeled down and looked up. "You called for me, Akito?"

Akito leaned his head on his palm, casting his gaze out the window. "Where did you and Momiji go today?"

A flash of lightening lit the room for a few moments. "We went to visit Shigure." He answered, holding a straight face.

Hatori was certain Akito would ask why, so he was rather frightened when his reply was met by silence.

"How is he?" Akito asked suddenly, breaking the tense atmosphere.

Hatori blinked, rather surprised by the question. "Uh… Good…"

Akito's look softened a bit, though the hair in his face hid it. "That's nice…"

* * *

Kazuki shot up in her bed; sweat dripping down her face. She took a deep breath and rubbed her temples a bit. _'One hell of a dream…'_ she thought to herself as she looked at the clock. _'Four AM? Jesus…' _

The girl fell back on her pillow and attempted to get back to sleep.

* * *

Ok… lemme get something straight …

Akito **is **a girl, but I will refer to her as a boy until that fact becomes known by the rest of the character (aside of Hatori, Shigure, Ayame, and Kureno).

Now, remember, Fuufy LOVES reviews!


End file.
